grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimm Wiki talk:Spoiler Policy
Sneak peek preview-- spoiler? Just to clarify, does a "sneak peek" preview for the next episode that airs on NBC, Hulu, etc. count as a spoiler? I'm not even on the latest episode, so I don't think I'd be adding this sort of content, but just want to point out this hasn't been specified. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 14:38, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :That's a point to be discussed. My first wiki was Lostpedia, where NOTHING was allowed. I think that was a little over the top. I also think that the "story" told in a trailer is often not the story told in a episode;. scenes (scene snippets?) are often out of sequence. I'm tempted to say images yes, story line no. Does that make any sense?-- 14:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::It's a fuzzy line, but I'd say that sounds sensible. Basically, it sounds like anything that can be directly extracted from the preview without inference would be suitable. Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 14:52, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Updated. Please feel free to tweak.-- 22:19, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Tweets from @NBCGrimm I am a follower of @NBCGrimm and had a few questions related to spoilers. NBCGrimm is the official twitter account for Grimm, and occasionally they link to external sites. Some of the websites include zap2it and other sites that specialize in TV news. A few contributors, myself included, have gotten new episode summaries from them. But those are official press releases from NBC, what about the more detailed stuff? Within 48 hours of an episode's release, NBCGrimm links to videos and posts related to the upcoming story. Are these considered spoilers? There seems to be a mix of pure NBC content and 3rd party content, so when is the spoiler line crossed? After all NBC does link to these sites, essentially saying they support the content. ~ :I'm not a tweeter, but why not, as long as the source is the official NBC output and not someone else sending to the NBC list. Go ahead and add it to the policy and we'll see if anyone objects.-- 13:50, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Woah, woah, WOAH!!!! I thought we had a no-spoiler policy! I just read a spoiler on Rosalee's page about how things with her and Monroe turn out. Predictable, yes, and it may have been mentioned by NBC, but that's a pretty big thing. I think we need to revise the spoiler policy here. Obviously the only real spoilers will be the ones from NBC, so I'm not sure the current policy even makes sense! Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 14:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::There is no problem with spoilers. Anyone can find brief tidbits of what happens in upcoming episodes on the nbc website and other sites. There is no harm in it. As the only Grimm wiki, we should jump on the opportunity to provide information from future episodes to fans. PS. All spoilers I read on places like imdb+ Grimm fan sites have been 100% correct. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:21, April 2, 2012 (UTC) ::There IS a problem with spoilers. Viewers who want to experience the release of plot details in real time as the mythology unfolds don't gain anything by having plot points revealed in advance. Press releases and trailers are exempt from this rule because half the time they're wrong anyway. People who want to be spoiled may read spoilers in a number of places on the web. That does not mean we have to ruin their experience and, thus, drive them away. Spoiling is not a service; it is a disservice.-- 18:19, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Precisely my point. Why watch the show if you know already what will happen? Bob the WikipediaN (talk • ) 02:12, April 5, 2012 (UTC)